Objectives of the Monash University Master of International Research Bioethics 1. To strengthen bioethics capacity in low and middle income countries in the Asia Pacific Region 2. To provide a comprehensive research bioethics program focused on the ethics of conductingResearch in low and middle income countries in the Asia Pacific region.3. To provide the foundation for sustained collaboration in research bioethics between Australian and partner institutions in the Asia Pacific region. Aims of the Monash University Master of International Research Bioethics 1. To select a cohort of 6 trainees annually from low and middle income countries in the Asia Pacific region with demonstrated capacity to benefit from the Master of International Research Ethics offered by Monash University and who are likely to assume positions of leadership in their own countries upon completion of the degree. 2.To train this cohort in an interdisciplinary program covering bioethics, research bioethics in an international setting, quantitative and qualitative research methodology, critical appraisal techniques, relevant law and practicums. 3. To provide a distinguished interdisciplinary faculty drawn from a broadly base Consortium established for this program. 4. To provide ongoing support to trainees through the program by virtue of the significant existing institutional relationships between Consortium members and government and non-government agencies in the Asia Pacific region.